


New Year's Eve

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [11]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Evan is depression on New Year's because Connor did the death.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 34
Kudos: 15





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I had no clue if I was supposed to tag it with major character death help.

Normally New Year's Eve was a time of joyous celebrations to wring in the New Year.

Normally there were parties. 

Normally people watched the ball drop in Times Square on TV or went there in person.

This year Evan Hansen was doing none of these things.

Earlier this year Evan's boyfriend, Connor, had committed suicide.

Evan didn't feel like celebrating with his friends. He didn't feel like celebrating anything. He just felt like hiding away and shutting the world out.

"Hey, Ev?"

Evan was confused. The voice next to him sounded like Connor's. 

"Evan, honey, look at me."

Evan looked up in the direction of the voice. 

And there he was.

The man of the hour.

Connor Flippen Murphy.

Evan was in such a shocked state that he couldn't even realize that his mind was making all of this up.

"C-Connor? B-but you- you. H-how?"

Ghost Connor didn't answer Evan's question. "That's not the important part. What's important is that I'm here now."

Evan started to cry and wrapped ghost Connor up in a hug. Ghost Connor rubbed small circles on Evan's back and whispered words of reassurance into his ear.

Evan had a playlist of random songs going on in the background that he hadn't paid attention to since he turned it on. Seasons Of Love from R.E.N.T came on and ghost Connor stood up and grabbed Evan's hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked playfully bowing.

~~~

This is how a very grief-stricken, and very depressed Evan Hansen ended up slow dancing to Seasons Of Love with a figment of his dead boyfriend that his mind came up with on New Year's Eve, and crying himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry while writing this.


End file.
